Banda da Desgraça
by diogo-arkantos
Summary: Juntem seis malucos, uns intrumentos musicais, um festival de música, comédia, um pouco de sal e pimenta, grandes músicos e um beijo inesperado. Resultado é....


Super Bock Super Rock 2009, uma nova banda portuguesa começava a sua ascensão ao topo de Portugal, no entanto era uma banda com um estilo nunca antes visto em Portugal. No palco seríamos a banda de abertura da edição daquele ano, no acto um, sim, porque no segundo acto só se aproveita o reggae. Usavam um estilo visual que se pensava nunca chegar a Portugal, o Visual Kei, embora não estivesse tão extremo como algumas bandas japonesas, este era mais soft e europeu, bom, quase.

Teclados – Maylene Angel; roupas: Botas da tropa, saia de estudante japonesa vermelha e preta, com motivos de kilt escocês, meias opacas metaleiras, sweat bands vermelhas compridas nos pulsos, fita adesiva negra a cobrir as mãos e os antebraços. Camisola negra sem mangas. Cara pintada de branco com os lábios com motivos de sangue. Cabelo pintado de vermelho e negro.

Bateria – Yukix; roupas: ténis All Star vermelhos, correntes á volta das pernas do joelho para baixo. Calções de ganga, onde as correntes se apoiavam. Top vermelho e negro. Luvas sem dedos estilo Lara Croft. Cinto castanho com motivos metálicos apoiado á volta da barriga. Tirando os cabelos pintados de loiro e ruivo, a cara estava perfeitamente normal, tirando também o piercing em forma de argola no lábio inferior, de lado.

Baixo – João Machado; roupas: Cara pintada de branco, com os contornos dos olhos pintados de preto. Colar com um crucifixo ao pescoço. Casaco com riscas pretas e brancas horizontais, mas no braço direito não havia manga, a deixar mostrar a tatoo tribal. Luvas brancas sem dedos. Calças com os mesmos motivos do casaco. Sapatos de gala brancos. Cabelo castanho escuro curto, com uma risca roxa de cada lado.

Guitarra – Uchiha Sasuke; roupas: o estilo dele já é bastante, eu acho.

DJ – Kakashi Hatake, aprendeu a "tocar os pratos" a copiar os movimentos do dj dos Deftones, e quanto ás roupas, ache que é escusado descrevê-las.

Dead Lady e Arkantos – Vozes (aguda e grave respectivamente); roupas: iguais em ambos, tirando o cabelo. T-shirt preta, com o logótipo da banda, calções curtos pretos e justos. Sweat bands compridas brancas. Cara pintada de branco, com os olhos pintados de vermelho, assim como os lábios. Saia igual á de Haruno Sakura (versão manga de Naruto) branca. Cabelo de Dead Lady totalmente branco. O de Arkantos era branco e roxo. Os antebraços de ambos estavam enfaixados com adesivos pretos.

O espectáculo estava quase a começar, as portas do recinto estavam já abertas há duas horas e não havia o mínimo resquício de espectáculo no palco principal. Já havia gente a secar por aquelas bandas. Lá bem ao fundo via-se duas caras familiares, uma delas a comer ramen.

Haruno Sakura – Podiam ter pedido emprestadas as saias, porque é que o sensei as fanou? Ficariam tão giras no Sasuke-kun. SASUKE!!! WE LOVE YA!!!! Não é Naruto? Naruto? Onde se meteu ele?

Sakura começou a procurá-lo. Por trás da bancada da McDonald's Naruto estava agachado com ar triste.

Naruto – Uns meses a treinar junto com ela e ela só tem olhos pó Sasuke, raios.

No palco…

Sasuke – Já começávamos isto? Dead, May, Yu, Ark, eu, sen…

Por muito improvável que seja, Sasuke ficou com uma expressão gélida (gotinha a cair), Pois o Kakashi estava agarrado outra vez ao livro que tanto lia e relia e relia e relia…

May aproximou-se dele e due-lhe com um dos teclados na cachola.

Maylene Angel – LARGA JÁ A PORRA DO LIVRO E COMEÇA A APRESENTAÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depois de ter aterrado no chão, voltou para o palco com uma enorme ligadura na cabeça e começou a falar.

Kakashi – People, nós somos os…os…os…como é que era, ah sim, os Earth of Fire, e vamos começar com a nossa música chamada a Marcha do solitário e…

"JÁ NÃO ERA SEM TEMPO!" disse alguém do público enquanto Kakashi preparava os discos. Nem pensou duas vezes. Lançou um dos discos na direcção de que tinha falado como se fosse um shurikan. PLASHK! Fez um estrondo quando um braço de metal decepado caiu do comentador impaciente.

Tipo alto de armadura (nunca ninguém percebe à primeira XD) – Parece que a Winly vai ter de te refazer o auto-mail Ed.

Faust (de Guilty Gear) – É é de amirar como ele te tenha conseguido ver lá de cima, minúsculo como és seu feijão.

ED – O QUE É QUE TU ME CHAMAS-TE??????????

Gota a cair da cabeça de Kakashi; sim porque sem querer criara aquela situação.

**Dead Lady:**

Specto Per ti is vadum destination illae animus

Cui unus dies vos ero proficiscor per fides

Ut totus unus nunquam is swims is vadum Totus unus

Totus unus , totus unus , nunquam is swims nos vadum exsisto!

Instrumental por uns segundos

**Dead Lady:**

Tu sabes quem eu sou, não sejas tão distante

Porque quando estiveres perdido

Saberáááás…o sentimento que te é restante

**Dead Lady:**

Esperar pelo amanhã mostrou-me o caminho, para ir em busca de ti

**Arkantos:**

E ACABAR COM O VAZIO QUE HÁ EM MIM!

**Dead Lady:**

Esperar pelo amanhã mostrou-me a solidão…..do teu coração

**Arkantos:**

O MEU CARINHO E AMOR COM ELA ACABARÃO!

**Dead Lady:**

Agora diz-me tudo sobre a tua dor, até ao fundo do detalhe

Nããão, me digas quem foi

Para que minha espada o retalhe

**Dead Lady:**

Esperar pelo amanhã mostrou-me o caminho, para ir em busca de ti

**Arkantos:**

E ACABAR COM O VAZIO QUE HÁ EM MIM!

**Dead Lady:**

Esperar pelo amanhã mostrou-me a solidão…..do teu coração

**Arkantos:**

O MEU CARINHO E AMOR COM ELA ACABARÃO!

Instrumental por mais uns segundos, seguido de solo de guitarra

**Dead Lady:**

Esperar pelo amanhã mostrou-me o caminho, para ir em busca de ti

**Arkantos:**

E ACABAR COM O VAZIO QUE HÁ EM MIM!

**Dead Lady:**

Esperar pelo amanhã mostrou-me a solidão…..do teu coração

**Arkantos:**

O MEU CARINHO E AMOR COM ELA ACABARÃO!

**Dead Lady:**

Nós somos a esperança daqueles que hoje ventos semeando estão

**Arkantos:**

E NO FUTURO VENTOS RECOLHERÃO!

Por isso marcha com fé, pois eu sou o sentimento que possuis!

Mal acabara esta música, Arkantos e Dead Lady saíram do palco.

Doremi – Andei eu do Japão para aqui de vassoura para ver isto?

Sofia (Aiko) – Tás mal muda-te, eles fazem música, já os nossos cracordeões ficaram em casa.

No Japão, naquela mesma altura, numa certa loja…

Sakura Kinomoto – As minhas cartas foram á maquina, e pronto, tão assim, preciso que me as repares.

Mallorca, pensando, com aquela gota a escorrer pela cabeça – Mas porque raio o Clow Master meteu aquele reclame nas traseiras das cartas, irmão desgraçado…

Voltando, começasse a ouvir gaita de foles… Entando Dead Lady no palco a tocar uma com uma das mãos ainda solta a incentivar o publico.

Sasuke – Esta é chamada Cegueira à paz!

**Arkantos:**

ARE YOU READY?

Tu não me conheces

Não sabes as minhas chances

Ninguém pode morreeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr

Eu não posso perceber

Não sabes as minhas chances

Não me tragas lembranças

Sou tão cegooooooooooooooooooooo

Ceego, ceego

Não consigo achar uma resposta

Nada encontrei a não ser esta

Alguém pode morreeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr

E nada posso desfazer

Mas para mim não presta

Ficou marcado na minha testa

Sou tão cegooooooooooooooooooooo

Ceego, ceego

DON'T GIVE UP GIVE UP GIVE UP GIVE UP GIVE UP GIVE UP

I NEED YOU, EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME

I'LL NEED YOU TO FULLFILL MY DREAM

BEHIND MY KNEEEE….

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

Não consigo ver, não consigo ver, não consigo ver

Pois estou cego

I'm blind, I'm Blind, I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND

I CAN'T SEE A WORLD WITHOUT PAIN!

Público ao rubro!!! O palco quase ia abaixo. E praticamente foi quando entraram três convidados especiais, Marylin Manson, Fernando dos Moonspell e Eminem. Eminem acompanhou Dead Lady nesta música (a seguir demonstrada), Eminem acompnhou Arkantos.

Arkantos – This is the "Scream of Destiny of nobody!"

**Dead Lady:**

EGO can non sto permissum vos lucror

EGO sum iustus vigilo vos Quod

EGO operor ignoro quis efficio

Sentir-me cheia de dor

Já nem sei se Deus pode

Na minha mente apenas há um resquício

Na minha vida o sino faz tling

Cuz I'm nothiiiiiiing

**Arkantos:**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm nobody

Nada te devo a ti

Para acabar com o vazio em mim

Pleas walk away from me

NÃO SOU AQUELE QUE PROCURAM

NÃO SOU AQUELE QUE DESAFIAM

DE MIM POR FAVOR CORRAAAAM

**Dead Lady:**

EGO can non sto permissum vos lucror

EGO sum iustus vigilo vos Quod

EGO operor ignoro quis efficio

Dar-te isto, dar-te aquilo

Dar tudo, não ter nada de volta

Nada se relaciona contigo

Nem as almas mortas

My memory is only a tiny flash…

**Arkantos:**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm nobody

Nada te devo a ti

Para acabar com o vazio em mim

Pleas walk away from me

NÃO SOU AQUELE QUE PROCURAM

NÃO SOU AQUELE QUE DESAFIAM

DE MIM POR FAVOR CORRAAAAM

**Fernando:**

I NEED SOMEBODY, SOMEONE, SCREAMS

BLOOD SWEAT TEARS

ALL MY FEARS

ARE LIVING IN MY DREAMS

I NEED SOMEBODYYYYYYY…

…SOMEOOOOONEEE

SOOOOMEOONEEE

Depois disto, Dead Lady correu para o colo de Fernando, pegando no microfone e gritando

Dead Lady – Obrigado por esterem estado connosco, aqui vos deixamos com MoonSpell. Hazta aí! Até logo, com outra surpresa!

O pessoal como é normal ficou atónito, pois Dead Lady gritou até logo.

Último concerto da noite, Marylin MAnson virou-se para todos e disse.

Manson – People, now I'm gonna play the guitar, and for sure that you've seen some istruments without player, well, here is the final surprise!

Entra Maylene Angel de mão dada com Orlando Bloom, para anunciar uma surpresa final:

Bloom – People, with you, Earth of Fire, Marylin Manson and his band, and Chester Bennington, from Linkin Park, Eminem and Moonspell, and this last song is called Angels.

Acabada a apresentação, Bloom pegara na Maylene ao colo e levara-a para os teclados, onde ficaram, cada um com o seu teclado.

**Fernando:**

Querem que o céu tape?

**Eminem:**

Why don't you feel like wake up

**Manson:**

What do you want God to do?

**Arkantos:**

Porque não vão os putos para o céu?

Mas eu já não acredito k confies…

**Dead Lady:**

…Em mim

Pois tal como eu tu

Choras

Quando anjos merecem…

**Arkantos:**

MORRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Fernando:**

Querem que o céu tape?

**Eminem:**

Why don't you feel like wake up

**Manson:**

What do you want God to do?

**Arkantos:**

Porque não vão os putos para o céu?

Mas eu já não acredito k confies…

**Dead Lady:**

…Em mim

Pois tal como tu

Eu

Choro

Quando anjos merecem morrer

E eu, vejo que esta vida nada vai valer

Porque anjos merecem morrer

**Chester Bennington:**

BLLLLOOOOOOODDDDDD

SWWWWEEEEEEAAAATTT

TEEEEEAAAARRRSSSSSS

FALLING TO MY HANDS, I COMAND MY SPIRIT

FALLING TO MY HANDS, I COMAND MY SPIRIT

WHY HAVE GOD FORGOTTEN ME?

IN HIS EYES I SEE MISERY

IIN HIS TOUGHS I SEE MISERY

IN HIS HEART I SEEEEEEE

MISERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Todos os Portugueses:**

Tentamos acreditar que esta vida de algo pode valer

MAS choramos quando anjos merecem morrer

E nós, vemos que nada vai valer

Por isso choramos quando anjos merecem morreeeeer.

Sakura – Sasuke!!!!!!!!!

Desatou a correr para o palco, no entanto, no caminho estava alguém loiro com um lenço na cabeça estava a arranjar um braço de um pequeno minorca loiro de vermelho e preto, acompanhando de uma armadura falante.

Winly – Vê se tens mais cuidado rapaz. Isto não é fácil reparar.

Sakura ia a correr com tamanha convicção que tropeçou em Winly, acabando por cair em cima dela, beijando-a sem querer, ficando as duas a olhar uma para a outra estupidamente.

Naruto correu disparado para evitar aquele cenário, tarde demais.

Naruto – Sakura chan, NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!! DESLIGUEM-ME A TELEVISÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TTTCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………

FIM


End file.
